


When You Look At Me

by slash4femme



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wonders what Gibbs sees in him. Gibbs thinks it's a silly question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2008. I do not change/edit my older work, I just upload it here.
> 
> I think in all truth I wrote this in response to all those Gibbs/Tony shippers who think McGee isn't good-looking enough for Gibbs, which is totally missing the point. 

Timothy McGee stands in the bathroom of his lover’s house; half dressed getting ready for work. He finishes brushing his teeth then studies himself in the mirror. He sees, him, the same thing he’s seen all his life he supposes. His face a little rounder then he would like, his lips too full, his body paler and heavier then what would be considered usually attractive. If Tim has one weakness in this relationship its about his physical appearance. He knows he’s not beautiful, not even handsome. Tony is handsome, Gibbs is handsome, Tim is not. Gibbs interrupts his self-critique by brushing by him in the small bathroom, already dressed for work and reaches around Tim to grab his own toothbrush.

“What do you see in me?”

The words are out of Tim’s mouth before he can stop them and he curses himself silently for sounding like a teenage girl. Gibbs looks questioningly at him toothbrush half way to his mouth. Tim doesn’t usually ask questions like this, doesn’t usually second-guess what it is they have between them.            

“It’s just. . .”

Tim stops, this is the point of no return. He should shut up now and get dressed for work.

“I’m not a beautiful red head.”

Gibbs slowly, carefully puts down his toothbrush and looks at Tim in the mirror from where he stands behind him. 

“No. . no you’re not.” 

Gibbs voice is measured and calm, Tim takes a breath.

“I was just wondering what you see in me.”

Tim’s voice is steady but soft and Gibbs wonders not for the first time what Tim’s previous relationships have been like, where he would need to ask questions like this. Gibbs places one hand on Tim’s shoulder and partly turns the other man toward him. Gibbs’ face is unreadable and Tim can’t tell what’s going on behind his eyes. Then Gibbs looks at him, really looks at him, taking in everything, the paleness, the extra weight, the roundness of Tim’s features all of it Gibbs sees and Tim feels himself slowly blush under the cold, unreadable stair. Then Gibbs terns him back towards the mirror and loops his arms easily around Tim pulling him close against his chest from behind.

“I see you”

He tells the other man quietly letting him hear the unequivocal truth in that statement.

“And that’s enough”

Gibbs smiles softly and lets his lips brush against Tim’s hair and Tim let’s himself begin to believe it.

“I’m not Tony”

Gibbs snorts softly, and gives Tim’s shoulders a little squeeze before letting him go.

“I’m not dating DiNozzo. Besides. .”

Gibbs reaches for his toothbrush once more

“You have nicer eyes.”

And finally, finally Tim smiles and goes out into the bedroom in search of his dress shirt. He reminds himself to ask Gibbs which one of his ties goes best with he’s eyes and decides he’ll probably end up regretting it if he does, then decides he doesn’t care. 

 


End file.
